Percy Jackson Shipments
by Goddess97
Summary: This is a collection of one shots of characters that I ship from PJO & others. I've got Riordan's and a few of my own. Please read, these are my first one-shots. Lazel, Leyna, Pothena, Gwakota, Reyvian (I know, I'm crazy if I think this is actually gonna work for me), and Thuke. Sorry, my friend is against Thalico, so none of that in here. :'(
1. Percabeth

**A/N: Hey, I had this idea to write little pieces to go with each of my shipments. Here's for Percabeth!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own PJO. If I did, there would be tons of Percabeth, and very little of anything else. I'm serious, If I owned PJO & others, I would totally skip over the "end of the world" threat, so my characters can romance in peace.**

* * *

_Percabeth_

Annabeth laughed and pushed Percy into the water, jumping in after him. She swam away from the dock and felt a small tug on her foot. "Percy!" She called. Something grabbed her ankle and pulled her under. Annabeth flailed around, trying to hold her breath for as long as she could.

Percy pressed his lips against hers and created a pocket of air. He pulled away and Annabeth punched him. "Never do that to me again." She said, and kissed him back.

* * *

**A/N: Not too bad, right?**

**Elizabeth: :| Don't forget me and Leo!**

**Me: Uh...okay. I like Lazel too, y'know...**

**Elizabeth: :O TRAITOR!**

**Me: If you have any ideas, please tell me! I ship:**

**Percabeth (of course)**

**Frazel**

**Lazel**

**Jiper**

**Rekota**

**Gwakota**


	2. Reyvian

**A/N: Wow, I didn't think it would be this easy! :D Hey, I think I can get in a couple more ships, what do you think?**

* * *

**Octavian**

I didn't think. I never do, not really. Not enough, anyways.

"Reyna, please, hear me out!" I ran after Reyna, daughter of Bellona. "Enough, Octavian, please. I…I need time alone." I caught her arm. "Reyna," I said firmly. "Reyna, listen to me. I will do all that I can to look for Jason, but in the meantime…" I rubbed the back of my neck nervously. "Just give me a chance, will you?"

Reyna faced me, and studied my face. I stepped closer to her. "Please, Reyna," I whispered, only a finger's length away from her. "Alright, Octavian," Reyna said, sighing. I pulled her into an alley, as two centurions passed by. I looked down, a little embarrassed by our closeness. I tilted my head forward, and brought up Reyna's chin with my fingers. "I love you, Daughter of Bellona." I said quietly, and kissed her.

* * *

**A/N: Aww, he does care! :3 I think Reyvian is actually kinda cute. What do you peoples think?**

**Elizabeth: Blech. Why would Reyna agree to this?!**

**me: Because I think she can make Octavian a little less...uh...evil.**

**Nicole: SQUEEEEEEEEE! I LOVE Reyvian! MORE**

**me: uh...I have other ships too, Nicole...**

**Nicole: Oh, that's right, there's also Thaluke! :D They're such a cute couple...**

**me: *wink* Don't forget to review, and let me know if there's a certain couple you'd like me to ship a story for! I don't do boy/boy or girl/girl, though. Just boy/girl.**


	3. Thuke

**A/N: Awesome, third snippet already! Maybe I'll get Leyna next...or a Frazel...Well, for now, just enjoy some good Thaluke.**

* * *

**Thalia**

"Luke, we need to move base." I tapped Aegis, and the shield transformed back into a silver bracelet. Luke stopped pounding on the tent stake and leaned forward. His eyebrows crumpled up in that cute way as he stared at me. "What happened? Did you...gods, Thals, you're bleeding!"

Luke brought out a First Aid kit and took out the bottle of hydrogen peroxide and a bandage. He gently swabbed the bandage over the small- okay, _large_- gash on my forehead. I blushed. "It was nothing, Luke, I'm fine. Just a stupid dracaena that wouldn't die."

"Thals, this…please, promise me you'll be more careful next time?" I snorted. "Not a chance, Luke." Luke grinned. "I had to try, right?" He took my face in his hands, and leaned closer. I stared into his sparkling, hard blue eyes. Was this really happening?

"Thalia, I think I lo-"

"Thalia, wake up, breakfast is ready!" I sat up, startled. 'It was all a dream,' I thought, and started to cry. "Thalia!" Luke jumped into the tent and crouched next to me. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Luke, I…" Luke wiped my cheek with his thumb and stared at me. "What's wrong?" He asked quietly. I looked into his beautiful blue eyes. How was I supposed to tell him how I felt? We were almost always on the run; nothing could ever really happen between us…could it?

I decided to take my chances. I pressed my lips against his, and wrapped my arms around his neck. Luke pushed away gently. "Thals," he whispered. I shook my head. "Luke, please. I- I really like you."

Luke stared at me in shock. "I love you too, Thals," he admitted.

* * *

**Nicole: I KNEW IT!**

**Elizabeth: ^XD Well, why else would it be in here, if Luke didn't? Well, Thalia would be heartbroken for sure...**

**me: And we can't have that, can we? Now all I'm afraid of is Artemis- or worse, Thalia herself- coming after me and forcing me to join the Hunt.**

**Nicole: 0_o Yikes. No boys...for all eternity...**

**Elizabeth: No Leo...**

**me: O_O No Kameron...**

* * *

**A/N: Well, let's hope Artemis doesn't make me join the Hunters. Don't forget to review and send in some suggestions!**


	4. Frazel

**A/N: Okay, I was originally going to set this one at Camp Jupiter, then I realized that it wouldn't work out that way. Not really, anyway.**

* * *

Hazel pulled on a purple Camp Jupiter t-shirt and a clean pair of jeans. She strapped her _spatha_ around her belt loops and started walking to the dining hall. "Breakfast time!" Leo's voice echoed through the hallway. Hazel stopped at Frank's cabin and knocked on his door. "Frank!" She called. "Frank, breakfast time,"

"Hazel, what are you doing?" Percy pushed open Frank's door, and shrugged. "Huh. Guess he's not here." Hazel frowned. "But where in the name of Pl- HEY!" Frank picked hazel up from behind and swung her around. "Morning, Hazel," Frank laughed. "Frank!" Hazel grinned, breathless. "What- what were you doing?"

Frank smiled and put a finger to his lips. "It's a secret," he whispered. Hazel reached up on her tip-toes and kissed Frank's cheek. "Can't wait," she said, smiling.

* * *

**Elizabeth: Awwww, I've always loved Frazel! I think Lazel would be awkward, because Hazel was, as Leo himself put it, 'sweet on his **_**bisabuelo**_**'. And Leo's relationship to Sammy would complicate things.**

**Nicole: Yeah, like, if Hazel and Sammy actually did get married, then Leo would be Hazel's great-grandson.**

**me: Wow. :O I still think Riordan should start shipping Leyna, though. I hate seeing Leo still single.**

**Elizabeth: Yeah, they'd be cute. But, ahem, aren't you forgetting someone?**

**me: Wha- oh, right, you and Leo are dating, right?**

**Elizabeth: Yup. :D**

**Nicole: I'M ENGAGED TO MERLIN!**

**me: I know, you told me! :D Congrats! Do you want me to write a special one-shot for you?**

**Nicole: You'd do that for me? Aw, thank you! Yes, that would be very kind of you. If…If it isn't too much trouble for you, of course.**

**me: Nonsense, you're practically family! I'll start it as soon as I'm done here.**

* * *

**A/N: You know what to do! ;) And don't forget to request a special ship that you love! Keep in mind that I do not pair boys or girls. Only boy/girl.**


	5. Leyna

**A/N: Wow, 34 views in one night! :O NEW RECORD! :'D *sniff* you guys are amazing! I know, I love shipping. And I enjoy reading it too. Here's for "opposites attract"…..**

* * *

**Leyna:**

Leo was hopeless. He knew that.

Reyna was alone. She hated it.

Leo was walking down the streets of New Rome (miraculously, none of the Romans had tried to kill him yet- that was surprising), whistling. He heard someone-a girl, maybe?-crying, and went to investigate. In the temple of the war goddess, Bellona, a beautiful girl was kneeling on the floor. "Mom, what am I going to do? I- I can't…I don't want to be alone anymore."

"You and me both, Praetor," Leo said.

Reyna stood and spun around, her sword at Leo's neck. "Oh," Reyna said, lowering her sword. "Hello, Valdez. What brings you to my mother's temple?"

Leo shifted his weight to the other foot. Would she kill him if he said he'd been 'eavesdropping'? Probably. She almost killed him just now, and her emotional levels were pretty high…

"I heard you crying," Leo admitted. "Truthfully, I thought I could help." Leo patted his trusty tool belt. "Not that anything in here could fix your relationship problems." He sighed. "I gotta go. Check on Festus, make sure he hasn't destroyed anything."

"Who's Festus?" Reyna asked, smoothing her praetor robes.

Leo grinned. "He's my best friend, next to Jason."

Reyna's eyes hardened at the mention of her co-worker.

Leo saw this and went on. "He's a dragon. He was the masthead on the Argo II, but I was able to build him back up again."

"You named your dragon 'Happy'? You saved the world with 'Happy the dragon'?"

Leo snorted, remembering when he showed up with Festus, for his first quest. "Yeah. Thought I was naming him after my dad, but I guess I got it wrong."

Reyna cracked a smile. "You're a son of Vul- Hephaestus, right?"

"That's me. Fire Boy, Repair Boy, Supreme Admiral of the Argo II, take your pick."

Reyna smiled. "I'll go with _Leo_, if you don't mind."

"Not at all, Praetor, not at all. You wanna meet 'Happy the Dragon'?"

Reyna laughed. "Sure thing, Fire Boy."

* * *

**Nicole: That wasn't very….**_Leyna_**, you know? :P**

**me: Well, they **_**did **_**pretty much meet for the first time.**

**Elizabeth: No. *shaking her head* No. Not my Leo, please.**

**me: Sorry Liz. But I like Leyna. I can write an Elizabeo, if you want. Or an Elizabeth x 10****th**** Doctor?**

**Elizabeth: Elizabeo. The second one sounds nice too. Oh! I know….*smiles evilly* Elizid!**

**Nicole: Elizabeth x David? As in, Tennant? As in, Tenth Doctor?**

**Elizabeth: *sigh* Tenth Doctor….**

* * *

**A/N: Well….let's leave Elizabeth to her thoughts, shall we? Don't forget to review! :D**


	6. Clarico

**A/N: This is to my good friend, DeathStar321. Hope it's good enough for you! :3**

* * *

***Clarisse***

I scowled at the thundering sky. "Stupid father," I muttered.

"I agree; fathers are stupid sometimes."

I turned around, finding Nico Di Angelo, the son of Hades. "Hey Corpes Breath. What are you doing out so late?"

"Same as you, I guess. Sulking." He shrugged.

I stared at the kid. He was a couple years younger than me, but...he got me, sometimes. Like he knew how I felt, about...Dad.

Nico stared back, smiling for just a second. "I should go now." he muttered. I caught his arm, scaring him and me. "Wait a minute...Nico." He looked up, startled. "Stay at Camp...for a few days more, at least?"

Nico looked startled, but pretty pleased. "Okay. See you in the morning." I quickly kissed his cheek and ran back to my cabin. I curled up under my covers, and touched my cheek. I could feel myself smiling.

Was I, Clarisse LaRue, daughter of Ares...in love?

* * *

**A/N: I think that's a good start for Clarisse. What do you think?**

**Elizabeth: I like it. :3 I agree with Bianca (DeathStar321); Clarisse/Nico _is _a good pairing.**

**Nicole: Well, I have to admit, I never would have thought about this pairing. But it's still a good one.**

* * *

**A/N: And if you have an idea that you want on here, please post it in the review!**

**NO FEMSLASH OR BOY/BOY PAIRINGS**

**And pleasepleasepleasepleasae review, even if you are a guest!**


	7. Pothena

**A/N: We all know that Poseidon and Athena resent each other. But was it always like that? Or did they share something, something that later turned Athena to taking the vows of maidenhood? Here's to one of the most infamous pairings in PJO (besides Percabeth, of course)!**

* * *

**Pothena:**

Athena peeked around the corner and giggled. She couldn't wait to tell her sister-in-law, Aphrodite, about Poseidon! Athena heard footsteps approaching, and ran around the corner.

"Oof! What- oh, hello Athena." Flustered and blushing slightly, Poseidon smiled at the young goddess. "What are you doing out in the halls so late?"

Athena blushed. "I- you see, Aphrodite-"

Poseidon gently pressed his finger to her lips. "Sh," he whispered. "We don't want my brother to know you're up this late." Athena nodded silently, watching Poseidon's face intently.

"Poseidon, can we talk, for a moment please?" Athena blushed again and hid her face in her hands.

Poseidon took her hands in his and kissed her palms. "Of course, my Lady. What would you like to talk about?"

Athena stared up at her uncle. "I- oh Poseidon, I think I love you!" Athena pressed her lips against his and turned her face into his jacket.

The god of the seas gently kissed the wisdom goddess. "Dearest Athena, you need be not afraid. I…" Poseidon glanced down. "I love you too," he said quietly.

Athena looked up sharply, wiping tears from her eyes. "You do?" She whispered.

"I think, darling Athena, that I will _always _love you."

They kissed again and stared deep into each other's eyes. Athena knew at that moment that she would always be safe in Poseidon's arms. Poseidon knew that he would never find a goddess as beautiful or as wise as the one standing in his arms.

* * *

**A/N: *sobbing* It's just so-so-SO BEAUTIFUL!**

**Nicole: And sad…*wipes eyes* I wonder what Poseidon could have done to break Athena's heart so badly.**

**Elizabeth: Well, let's just enjoy this while we can, right?**

**ALL: RIGHT.**

**Nicole: I feel like we're forgetting something…**

**Elizabeth: I guess we'll remember in a few minutes, and the-**

**Nicole: DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! I remembered! :D**

**Elizabeth: -_- Congratulations...**


	8. Jeyna

**For Silver Twig, who awesome enough to suggest this one. :D Thanks to everyone who's read them! We've reached about 1000 views! :D**

* * *

**JEYNA:**

Jason looked around the empty praetor house, and back down at his box of possessions. He set it on the bed and began unpacking. He didn't want to leave the Fifth Cohort, but he was praetor now. He had to follow the rules.

Reyna walked through New Rome, stopping for a cup of hot chocolate on the way to her new co-praetor, Jason Grace, son of Jupiter. She found the door open and stood in the doorway, smiling, watching Jason unpack. She cleared her throat. "Knock knock?"

Jason turned around quickly. "Oh. Hello Reyna. I didn't expect to see you here."

"I don't come by here often, but today is a special circumstance. Congratulations, Jason Grace."

Jason glanced around. "All I did was kill a Titan. Nothing really special. Why do I have to move out of the Cohort?"

Reyna's eyes steeled. "I suppose you _could _stay with the Fifth Cohort, but trust me, Jason. You will want some peace and quiet after long Senate meetings." She turned to leave, but Jason caught her arm.

"Reyna, I'm sorry. It's just, this all still a little too much for me."

"I understand." Reyna said quietly. She looked out the door and turned to Jason. "I was thinking…would you…do you think we could, sometime…"

"Reyna?"

"Uh?"

"Do you want to…go out, sometime? To get to know each other more?"

Reyna blushed slightly and smiled. "Sure. I think I'd like that."

Jason quickly pecked her check awkwardly. "Tomorrow, after the war game?"

"Um, okay. How about at the café?"

"Sounds like a plan. See you there."

* * *

**Elizabeth: That was awkward…..**

**Nicole: Well, Jason's not used to being that close to someone.**

**me: Hm…I could make another one, that takes place a couple months after this? They'll be more… "romantically involved" then.**

**Nicole: ****Sounds like a plan.** *grumbles* I still like Leyna more.

**Elizabeth: How many times do I have to tell you? They didn't even really meet, so it doesn't make sense to pair them up! On the other hand, Jason knew Reyna for almost the whole time he was at Camp Jupiter. Like Percabeth.**

**Nicole: But Percabeth is…**_**perfect**_**. As is Leyna, because you know what they say about magnetism…**_**opposites attract**_**.**

**Elizabeth: Nicole, I thought I told you twenty times already...I'M WITH LEO!**

**me: Whatever! I like both Leyna AND Jeyna. And I'm the one who's writing it!**

**Please review and feel free to suggest something!**


	9. Persades

**A/N: Okay, who doesn't love the Persephone x Hades pairing?! If you don't, then….you is really weird, by my standards. If you do….then YOU'RE AWESOME! :D Well, I'm really bored, and have nothing to say right now, sooo…..**

* * *

**Persades**

Hades sat in his throne, tapping the armrest; he was troubled by something.

"Brother, I hope this is important." Demeter huffed. Hades smiled wryly. "Dearest sister, I will only call you to my palace if it was of the utmost importance."

"So, what is it?" Demeter taped her foot impatiently.

Hades smiled a far off look in his eyes. "I want to do something special for Persephone, for her birthday."

"Let her home early, Brother. Bring her to the world of light."

"Something I can give her, down here, Demeter." Hades rolled his eyes and stared at the dark walls of the palace. "Something that she never received before."

"Love," Demeter said softly. "_Love _her, my brother. Truly find your feelings for her, and let them show. Let them shine through, and let her see that you do love her."

Hades stared at his sister then smiled. "Thank you, Demeter, for understanding. I will not let you down, I promise."

"You better not," Demeter muttered, and vanished in a puff of honey-smelling smoke.

Persephone poked her through the door. "Did I hear my mother? I would have thought that she might've wanted to talk to me."

Hades stood and walked to his wife. "She wasn't here very long. We just wanted to discuss a certain someone." He tapped Persephone's nose and winked.

Startled, the goddess of springtime backed away. She flushed and stood at Hades' side again. "Oh. Well, my mother could have at least spoken with me for a few moments."

"I suppose. She was planning on having a quick word with you before she left, but instead wanted me to relay the message."

"And what did my mother want to tell me?"

"That she loves you and is counting down the days until you return."

Hades kissed Persephone softly on the lips and pulled away slowly. Persephone stared up at her husband, her eyes sparkling with tears. "I should go," she murmured. Hades stopped her and kissed her again. "Persephone, I…I love you. I'm sorry for not letting you know earlier, but….I love you."

Persephone blinked tears away and smiled. "I love you too, my lord."

* * *

**Me: Don't you just love Persades?**

**Nicole: *sigh* They're a wonderful couple.**

**Elizabeth: Hades….he's such a misunderstood god.**

**Nicole: Do you **_**like**_** him?**

**Elizabeth: *blushes* NO! He's Nico's dad, that would be too weird!**

**Nicole: Well, one: you're blushing! Two: Do you…**_**like **_**Nico?**

**Elizabeth: Di immortals, no!**

**A/N: I think we can imagine where that will go. Please suggest a pairing in a review!**


	10. Zera

**A/N: So, I just had this idea…we all know that Zeus' marriage with Hera is pretty rocky. So, why not capture a moment when they still loved each other, and showed it?**

* * *

**Zera:**

Hera, young and beautiful, paced her bedroom floor, muttering to herself. Her dark, ebony hair hung out of their plaits in waves down her back. On her dresser were many pictures of her and Zeus, growing up, then falling in love. Finally, Five years after their 57th birthday, Zeus proposed. And tomorrow was the wedding.

Hestia, Hera's favorite sibling, walked in, Hera's wedding gown draped over her arms. "Let's see how it fits, one last time."

In her wedding gown, Hera never felt more beautiful. Her dark hair contrasted deeply with the white of the dress and made her indigo eyes sparkle.

"You look absolutely lovely." Hestia said, hugging her sister. Hera smiled and said, "I know."

***Ten years later***

Hera screamed. She pushed. Zeus stood at her side, catching the little boy as he exited his mother's womb. A red glow enveloped the small child, and Hera held her little boy in her arms. "Ares," she announced. "His name is Ares, and he shall be the god of war."

Hephaestus, Hera's oldest, reached up to look at his younger brother. Hera raised her eyes at her crippled son, but didn't object. "Don't touch him, Hephy." Hera ordered.

Zeus clapped his hand on his oldest son's shoulders and laughed. "My queen, there is no need to fear. Hephaestus will take good care of his younger brother, won't you my son?"

Hephaestus nodded eagerly. "I promise, Momma. I won't hurt Ares." Hera stared sadly at her son and gently placed little Ares in Hephaestus' strong arms.

Hera and Zeus stared in awe at their two sons. Zeus kissed his wife's forehead and whispered, "Tonight is for us. We'll have Hestia take care of the boys; she loves them both." Hera stared up at her husband lovingly and gripped his hand. "I love you," she whispered back. "So much."

* * *

**Nicole: I wonder what happened to them…**

**Elizabeth: *eye roll* Zeus was spending too much time with mortal women, remember? He didn't pay enough attention to Hera, his **_**true**_** queen.**

**A/N: Once again, thanks to all you awesome people for reading and sticking with me! Don't forget to suggest a pairing that you love in a review!**


	11. Percabeth II

**A/N: Here's for the best ship in the world of PJO, PERCABETH!**

* * *

**Percabeth:**

Falling into Tartarus was not the how Annabeth expected to die. But at least she had Percy- _her_ Percy. She hugged her boyfriend, crying into his shoulder and holding on for dear life. Annabeth could feel the dread taking over, and she thought about every moment she spent with Percy- every moment that was an adventure and even a life-threatening situation at times.

"I love you!" Annabeth cried and kissed Percy. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and kissed her back. "I love you too, Wise Girl."

***Moments Later***

Percy took in everything about Annabeth as they fell. They way her hair smelled (Like lemonade. How is that possible?), the way she squeezed her eyes shut when she was scared; Percy kissed her forehead and held her close. Annabeth buried her face in his chest and…was that a whimper?

"Annabeth, we're gonna be okay. I promise."

A line from the prophecy came back to her: _An oath to keep with a final breath_. What if this was Percy's last breath? She couldn't stand it if she lost him again. Then again, she'd die too and they'd still be together.

"I love you Percy," Annabeth whimpered.

"I know, Wise Girl, I know. I love you too."

* * *

**Me: *sobs* Percabeth…**

**Nicole: I HATE RIORDAN! HOW COULD HE DO THAT TO US?!**

**Elizabeth: He needed a way to keep his fans waiting. Even if that meant getting rid of the most-loved characters.**

**Me: So you approve of this crime?**

**Elizabeth: Gods, no! I **_**hate**_** him for it, but I see his reasoning behind it.**

**Nicole: Good. Cause if you enjoyed it…**

**Elizabeth: I was practically **_**bawling**_** when I read that part! Both times.**


	12. Thalico

**A/N: O****kay...Since I really like the idea of Thalico, even if she is a Huntress. :)**

* * *

**Thalico:**

Travis and Conner snickered. Nico glared at the sons of Hermes, turned back to Artemis' cabin. Was he really going through with this? Nico started for the door, especially nervous. Yes, yes he was- going to die, that is. Well, as long as no one finds out about it. But, knowing the Stoll brothers, it was going to be all over Camp by morning.  
"Come on, Nico!" Travis yelled.  
"You're not gonna get the girl if you just stand there all night!" Conner shouted.  
"Shut up!" Nico shouted back. He breathed in deeply and knocked on the door. "Thalia!" He whispered loudly. "Thalia, quick, Annabeth's hurt!"  
Thalia, Artemis' lieutenant, ran out the door, her bow loaded. "Where is s-"  
Nico quickly kissed Thalia and ran off to the woods. Thalia dropped to her knees in the snow and stared after Nico. "That idiot," She muttered, smiling sadly.

* * *

**Nicole: Whoa. :O**

**Elizabeth: My thoughts exactly.**

**me: So you like it?!**

**Nicole: It's well written…**

**Elizabeth: And realistic…**

**me: _But?_**

**Elizabeth: But it's impossible, Liz. And even if they did find a way to make it work, well…let's just say that Nymphs are terribly good gossips.**

**Nicole: Artemis is _bound_ to find them out sooner or later.**

**me: *eye roll* Thank the gods this is just a story, huh?**


	13. Leyna II

**Hi! :D Wow, I can't believe that this has gotten almost 2000 views! And reviews always make me happy *cough*cough* Can we make it to…say…20? I hope the Jeyna wasn't too bad, and that y'all liked the Pothena. Here's for one of my personal favorites, Leyna.**

* * *

Reyna leaned against the railing, her eyes closed, and facing the setting sun. Leo stood next to her and stared at the clusters of houses below. He glanced at her hair, then at her still-closed eyes, and smiled. Leo carefully took the daughter of Bellona's hair in his hands and started weaving the strands together."

"Leo," Reyna didn't move, but the corners of her lips curled up. "What are you doing?"

Leo stuck his tongue out in concentration. "Braiding your _pelo_," he muttered.

"Why?"

Leo smiled. "Because I like your hair, _mi bonita amiga_. It's so…_suave_. And I've never braided hair before."

Reyna felt her back, and found her hair tied in a knot at the end. "What…Leo, why is my hair knotted?!"

"I didn't have a hair tie or something. Sorry."

Reyna breathed in deeply. "It's okay, Leo. I've never had my…_pelo_…braided before." She turned around to face Leo, smiling. "Thanks," Leo stared at Reyna, the golden glow of the sun lighting up the praetor's face, like an aura around her hair.

Reyna noticed this, and smiled shyly. "Leo, stop staring at me," she whispered. Leo grinned, took her hands in his, and kissed them softly. "Sorry _hermoso_, you're just too amazing for me to stop."

Reyna playfully slapped his arm. She stood up on her toes, looked him straight in the eye, and smiled. "Shut up, Valdez," she said, and kissed him.

* * *

**A/N: That wasn't too bad, was it?**

**Nicole: I thought it was great! And I **_**loved**_** how Leo was saying some words in Spanish!**

**Elizabeth: That's because Leo's awesome. And bilingual. And hot. And just plain hilarious.**

**Me: But you have to admit, Leo and Reyna are a good couple.**

**Elizabeth: I don't **_**have **_**to, but…I guess **_they do make a pretty good couple._

**Nicole: Ha! I **_**knew **_**you liked Reyna!**

**Elizabeth: Of **_**course **_**I like Reyna! She's an admirable young woman, praetor of New Rome, **_**and **_**the daughter of a war goddess. More than I can boast about.**

**Me: But you have powers of the Olympian Council! You can control the sea like Percy, control the winds like Jason-**

**Nicole: - make fireballs like Leo, charmspeak like Piper, fight like Clarisse, hunt like Artemis, shoot arrows like Apollo, and you even have a **_**license **_**to drive his sun chariot! You can control the dead like Nico. Who else, that you know, can do those things?!**

**Elizabeth: Nicki can make fireballs and charmspeak and control the dead.**

**Me: Nicki can't control the dead; she can only talk to the spirits.**

**Elizabeth: I think we're boring our readers with all this talk. **to readers** Sorry about that. Please review! :D**


	14. Liper

**A/N: Hey guys! So I just want to thank all y'all for sticking with me. And a very special thanks to EpicMusic for this suggestion! :D it means a lot to me, and I am **_**always **_**open for any suggestions! And to DragonCrusader, you'll find out soon enough. ;) Maybe in the next one...**

**Also, sorry for the long wait. :)**

* * *

**LIPER:**

Leo stumbled out of his dorm room, rubbing his still-sleepy eyes. Piper held his arm, helping him down the stairs. "Leo, are you alright?" She asked, concerned. "Uh?" Leo's head started drooping, and…was he snoring?! Piper snapped in his ears. He didn't respond. She looked around, and seeing no one around, quickly kissed him. Leo seemed to wake up instantly.

"Pipes, where am I?"

"On our way to breakfast, sleepy head. Did you stay up all night practicing your pick up lines?" She joked.

"How did you know?!" Leo asked, mockingly.

Piper laughed. "Face it Valdez, I know you too well."

"Better than anyone else," He agreed. "So, uh…please tell me I didn't do anything super embarrassing?" Leo pleaded. Piper laughed nervously. "_You_ didn't do anything embarrassing, Valdez, but…I think…"

Leo rubbed Piper's back. "What, Pipes? What happened?"

"Um…you were kind of nodding off on my shoulder, then you started snoring…" She trailed off, blushing madly.

"Oh c'mon, Pipes, tell me what happened! I'm dying here!"

Piper raised her eyebrows. Leo held up his hands. "You know what I mean, Pipes. Just tell me."

"I…Leo, I can't!"

"Try, Piper. Just try."

Piper stared at her best friend, biting her lip. She looked into his eyes, and pulled on his shirt, leaning forward.

"P-Piper?"

"Shut up, Valdez," Piper commanded, and kissed him.

Leo started to pull away, but Piper wrapped her arms around his neck. He closed his eyes and put his arms on her hips.

"Valdez and McLean!" Gleeson Hedge, Leo and Piper's coach, glared at the two teens. They jumped apart immediately. "What in Hades do you think you're doing?"

"Uh…we weren't doing anything, Coach." Piper said. "Just talking."

Coach Hedge scowled at Piper. "I'm keeping my eyes on you two," he muttered.

* * *

**Elizabeth: Leo! *wails* **

**Nicole: Oh be quiet! I could barely get a decent sleep last night because you were whining and crying and being so…**

**Me: Irritating? Annoying?**

**Elizabeth: Liz! I- I thought **_**you**_** of all people-**

**Me: I didn't say that's what you were; I was just suggesting words for Nicole.**

**Nicole: But Liz still meant them. I mean, Elizabeth, all you do is cry about how much you miss Leo and how you'll never see him again.**

**Elizabeth: Nicole, Liz, you- you're my **_**family**_**; you're supposed to support me!**

**Me: I told you, Elizabeth, you have to remember that Leo…he's not the world. He isn't the only one out there for you.**

**Elizabeth: *sniff* But I **_**love**_** him.**

**Nicole: And I love Kameron. Elizabeth, I know it's hard. Really, I do.**

**A/N: Um….that was…uh…interesting. So, how about those reviews?! *cough*cough* And some more suggestions? *cough*cough***


	15. Jeyna II

**A/N: Hey guys! Excited to see me? I know I haven't really been updating, but here you go! I hope you like this one, because I'm no so sure about it. It was weird. Anyway, here you go!**

* * *

Jeyna II No P.O.V.

I raised my hand to knock but the door swung open too soon. Jason grinned and gathered me in a bear hug. "Jason...can't...breathe!" I gasped for air. Jason let go, smiling sheepishly. "Sorry," he apologized. I smoothed out my purple tank top. "It's okay." I smiled. "So, what did you want to see me for?" Jason held out his hand. "Why don't you come inside? I think it might be easier to explain if we were sitting down."

"Um, sure." I said. I followed Jason in, glancing around nervously. What would other people think? The officers and senators...and Octavian...what would they all think?

"Reyna? Are you...are you okay?" Jason stopped halfway through the door. "You don't look so well."

I straitened, and looked him in the eye. "I am fine, thank you for asking. Shall we go in now?" Jason looked skeptical of my answer. "I am!" I insisted. He sighed. "Okay, fine. Come on in." I walked past him, holding my head high {and biting my lip}.

* * *

**Umm, if there's any errors, I'm sorry, because I got my iPod on Tuesday. So...Please review!**


	16. Gwakota

**A/N: Hello again! Thank you, **Collete**, for this one :) Without your review, I might have forgotten all about this ship. Enjoy, dear readers!**

* * *

Gwakota-Gwen POV

I was going crazy. Surely this was all a dream. After all, there was NO WAY that I, a daughter of Ceres, would actually fall for a son of Bacchus. And not just any son of Bacchus: DAKOTA. Sure, he was okay-looking, and his ability to make anyone but Octavian in a good mood was awing, but REALLY?! What could Venus be thinking, putting me and Dakota together like this?

Oh gods, he's looking at me. Was I...STARING AT HIM?! "Hey Dakota," I said smoothly. Dakota smirked, as if he knew what was really going on in my head. I smiled back. 'He's really cute when he smirks,' I thought. "What's up?" I asked, then internally cringed. Dakota grinned and sat down next to me. "I was wondering if you would like to go get coffee later. With me." I turned so my torso would be facing him. "You're asking me to have coffee later. With you." I laughed. Dakota shrugged. "Well, you'll be having coffee, and I'll have Kool-Aid."  
"No, you're having coffee." I said firmly.  
"So that's a yes?"  
I kissed his cheek, much to my (and his) surprise. "What do you think, Dakota?" He just grinned at me like the adorable, Kool-Aid addicted centurion that he was.

I guess that was about the time everyone started calling us 'Gwakota'.


	17. Tratie

**A/N: Hi! I want to thank randomosity4arty for this one! And the next...a surprise. ;) Virtual cookies for everyone, because...(drumroll please)...WE BROKE FIVE THOUSAND! And randomosity4arty's review was the 25th! Ambrosia for you, specially made for mortals. :) Unless you're a demigod, in which case you get normal ambrosia. Oh! And a few drachmas, in case you wanna IM someone.**

* * *

**Tratie:**

"Travis, I honestly don't have time for this."

"But you haven't even heard the best part!"

"And I don't want to. Now tell me, you Son- of- a- Gorgon, where it is, before I punch the daylights out of you."

Travis Stoll smirked. " 'Son- of- a- Gorgon' huh? You're that mad?"

"You have one minute to tell me where it is." Katie threatened.

"How bout I tell you where it's NOT?!"

Katie tapped her foot. "Travis Stoll, where in the name of Western Civilization IS or IS IT NOT?"

"Well, I DO know that it isn't with me. OWWW! What in the name of Tartarus was THAT for?!"

Katie smiled, kneading her injured fist. "Your mouth was getting annoying. Then again, your whole face was annoying me."

"So you punched my lip?!"

"Precisely! I'm so glad you understand." Katie grinned smugly. "Now, be a dear and tell me where my bracelet is. Travis pressed a crumpled up tissue from his pocket to his bleeding lip. "What if I don't?" He asked stubbornly. "What'll you do to me then?"

"I haven't thought about that part. But I'm sure I can think of something in the 30 seconds that you have left of your life."

"Ohhh, I'm so scared." Travis smirked.

"You should be!" Katie snapped. "You should be absolutely terrified."

"Oh, I am, Kit- Kat." Travis assured, snickering.

Katie snarled, agitating the greenery around her. "Don't call me that!"

By now, a small crowd had gathered around the quarreling demigods. Chiron skittered around the edge, unsure of the outcome. Katie and Travis stood in the middle, staring each other down. Travis smirked, sending shivers down Katie's spine.

She stepped forward, two inches away from Travis' face. The son of Hermes held his breath, not as terrified for his life as some thought he should be. Katie grabbed a fistful of his shirt, an 'evil' smile on her face. She closed in the last two inches, and kissed him. Everyone blew a sigh of relief.

"Three cheers for Tratie!" An unknown camper shouted. All of Camp Half- Blood erupted into cheers.


	18. Frazel II

**Worried**

"Give it back, Valdez!" Hazel shouted.

"Never!" Cackled Leo.

"Hmph," I glared.

Don't get me wrong, I was happy to see my girlfriend beating up that Leo kid. But they've been closer since Percy and Annabeth... *gulp* since the "Athena Parthenos" incident, which I thought was kind of wrong. I'm sure Leo's a nice guy and all, and I _know_ that Hazel would never even _consider_...uh...you know. Well, whatever.

"Fried chicken," I told the magical plate. "And mashed potatoes."

"Hey!" Leo complained. "That's not fair!"

"Yes it is," Jason laughed.

Hazel sat down next to me, out of breath and completely...beautiful. I was crazy. As Piper would put it, I was crazy about Hazel.

"Hey," Hazel elbowed me, smiling. "You look worried about something."

"Me? Worried?" I laughed nervously. "What do I have to be worried about?"

"Absolutely nothing." Hazel kissed my cheek. "Which is good, because you had _me_ worried for a second."

I grinned like an idiot. Hazel was right; I had nothing to-

"Wait..." I turned to face her. "What were you worried about?"

Hazel's ears reddened and she blushed. "Well..." she muttered.

* * *

**Anyone wanna guess what worried Hazel? Person who gets it right (or close enough) gets their favorite ship in the next chapter! Here's a clue: Frank was staring off into space.**


End file.
